The Bad Touch
by xGlassRosex823
Summary: Alice discovers her own forgotten human - or are they rabbit? - instincts and Oz is the only one around to "deal with them."  Oz x Alice  lemon


So this started out as a request from the PH kink meme:

"_Rabbit!Alice/Oz : Accidental simulation. Oz is giving Alice a piggy back ride back to her room to turn her in for the night while she's conscience (other times she's slept through it). All that delicious friction triggers something in Alice. Her instincts... A very hot and horny Alice and a flustered Oz in her room is all I ask."_

But this is my first lemon. I won't put ideas in your heads, so judge as you will! It is also both their first times, so I tried to make it special without being overly romantic and drawn-out and basically unrealistic. (For the dopes out there that means Rated-M!)

Summary: Alice discovers her own forgotten human - or are they rabbit? - instincts and Oz is the only one around to "deal with them." [Oz x Alice][lemon]

Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts, Jun Mochizuki does. *cries for infinity*

"_The Bad Touch"_

_An AlicexOz oneshot_

Swiftly, Oz lifted her body off the couch and into the air. Alice's arms tightly (though not too tightly this time) wrap around his neck as her body lifts onto his back and he starts to walk down the hallway, which is silent save for the soft pounding of Oz's boots echoing along the carpet floor.

Alice likes times like this when he holds her. Not that she would ever admit it to anyone else. It should be her manservant asking _her _to be held_, _if anything (in his pathetic, begging voice that she likes, which Alice will also never admit to). Thinking to herself, she likes the way he holds her close, walking a little slower than she knows he could so as not to awake her. (It's usually at this point or _just_ outside her bedroom when she falls asleep.)

This time she feels…odd, though.

But she shrugs it off and buries her face into the back of his neck as best as she can. Short golden hairs tickle the side of her face and she breathes in his scent-an unidentifiable mix, but definitely Oz-and exhales unevenly threw her lips. Oz shivers underneath her and moves to redistribute her weight before pulling her tighter into his back from under her knees.

Her short, black skirt rides up her thigh, higher than she'd ever try to wear it, and she can feel the blood rush to her face. Her heart beats a little faster as her inner thighs rub against his back. _What…what is this feeling? _

Blushing, she tries to readjust herself so that her skirt falls down a little as Oz's body moves with each step. An unfamiliar feeling starts to wash over the lower part of her body. Oz pulls her closer to make sure she doesn't fall, thinking she is only moving in her sleep, and her legs spread open further.

For a second, she forgets how to breathe as the lower half of her body rocks against Oz's back. Mind-numbingly but enticingly slow, her hips rub back and forth against him with each step taken, creating waves of pleasure that she can't-or at least doesn't want to- resist. Without thinking, a soft moan escapes her tightly-shut lips.

"Alice?" Oz stops and he cranes his neck around to try and look at her. "Are you asleep?" he asks, curious.

Alice tries not to give herself away by biting down lightly on her lower lip-wetting it in the process- and attempting to regulate her breathing through her nose. Oz notices but doesn't say anything.

Carefully so that he thinks he won't wake her up, he leans forward and pushes her up further-grabbing her thighs dangerously high up; Alice barely stifles a gasp- as her own upper body weight keeps her balanced on his shoulders. She knows he can't feel the throbbing she's feeling _down there _and it feels _so good _that she can't help but arch a little more into him when he starts walking again-this time without the slowed pace he uses when he knows she is still slightly awake.

Oh god, she needs…she just needs _something, _but she didn't know what.

She licks her lips and moans feverishly into the back of his shirt, gripping the fabric of it in handfuls. He pauses for a moment and turns his head back to her as best as he can.

"Alice?" he asks confused. Again, she pretends to be asleep but is unable to control her breathing. And Oz can tell.

"A-Alice, we're at your room," he says as he slowly opens the door and walks in, right up to the side of her bed, before turning around and putting her slowly down onto the bed. Her hands trace all the way down his back as he lets her off-unnerving him and making him quiver. Finally, Oz spins around to look at her, concerned that she could be sick or… otherwise half-asleep.

Uselessly, her legs dangle off the side of the bed and rub against the outer sides of his boots. Her head faces downward to her hands, which she uses to lean on and prop up her upper body on the edge of the mattress. Brown locks of her long hair fall in front of her, obstructing his view of her face, and cascade over her shoulders every which way. Raggedly, she breathes as she licks her lips again. The heat between her legs still lingering, pulsing.

Oz bends down to her level and pushes some of the hair out of her face, only to see her brightly flushed cheeks. Her body is still close on either side of him from when he put her down.

"Alice," he calls to her, trying to get her to look at him. When at last she tilts her head up to him, their faces seem unexpectedly close, their noses close to touching. They each stare into emerald and violet orbs for a moment, before Alice's gaze drops to his lips.

'_His lips…what do they feel like,'_ she wonders in her half-dazed mind, though outwardly she is unresponsive and breathing heavily. Oz, nevertheless, is as confused as ever.

"Alice, are you-" he places his hand on her knee for balance and it sets off a desperate need within her for touch. She doesn't know what she is thinking, if she even _is_ thinking.

Roughly and suddenly, Oz is pulled into a kiss, tugged by his collar and falling into her lap, his hands wildly searching for a _decent_ place to land.

A moan, exactly like the one he heard while he was carrying her.

Only louder.

Oz doesn't know what to do with himself as thoughts rush through his head and as he frantically flails about on top of her, until she pulls away first. He tries to make sense of the whole thing in his mind, but can't find the right words.

Alice pulls back to catch her breath and looks to him for a reaction, her chest rising and falling and still clutching at his shirt. At first, all he can do is stare at her shocked and a little flustered. She furrows her eyebrows and pouts as best as she can, still with the deep red across her face. Soon, as his shock fades, it becomes replaced with a blush rivaling her own.

Again, she desperately pulls him in for a kiss and, just like the first time, he doesn't have time to fight-not that he would, but they're both caught open mouth and she kisses him a little more on his upper lip than his lower. Oz then realizes that despite making all the advances, she really has no clue what she's doing.

But he decides that's a good thing. He wants to be the one to show her-selfishly, all to himself. The corners of his mouth twist into a smile and-after they both separate and go back again a few more times-he pulls away first. But carefully so, trying not to give her the wrong idea and upset her or make her angry.

Delicately, he places his hand on her chest, almost hovering, an inch or so above her left breast, but not quite on her shoulder. He can feel her heartbeat, strong and very much _alive_. Her arms drop from in between them and she looks at him, confused but curious. He gives a half-laugh and brings his knee up onto the bed between her thighs.

Her eyebrows raise slightly in surprise, but, understanding, she moves further back to the middle of the bed. Oz smiles at the change in her expression and, following her simultaneously, crawls further on too. His body hovers above her, with his hands on each side of her below her armpits. Not caring, Alice's arms spread around her as she lays down on her back. She pulls the bed sheets around her to make herself more comfortable as Oz moves his body onto the bed. Though, their feet hang off the side as both are still wearing their boots.

Moving first, Oz leans downward and-pausing for a couple seconds as they each steal a couple breathes- he connects their lips again. Alice lifts her head slightly, kissing back and gradually parting her lips to lick his own. Moaning, he takes a couple breathes in through his nose, trying to show her while hazily wondering how long they could last.

Picking up on his tip, Alice's tongue enters his mouth and immediately fights for dominance. Oz laughs as he pulls back and a string of saliva falls between their parted tongues. He gently lifts his hand from her hip-though he doesn't even remember putting it there-to brush away some hair from her face.

Alice rests back down and reaches up to his shoulders with both hands to push off Oz's dark vest. He moves accordingly and she tosses it somewhere across the room. He follows it with his eyes and lets out another laugh. She looks to him, pouting.

"What?"

"Nothing, Alice," he says smiling, as he takes the end of the white bow on her jacket between his fingers and pulls it smoothly. She pushes her body up on her elbows as he likewise pushes it off her body, leaving small kisses about her face as he does, and attempts to throw it across the room. Only, it gets caught around the bedpost and tangles itself.

"Wha-" He stares at the jacket disbelievingly.

"Hm," Alice says superiorly, while shaking her head and her chest heaving, "how useless."

Oz looks back to her, like an animal ready to playfully attack, and goes in for another kiss. But he starts at her jaw line and plants feathered kisses going down her neck to her collar bone. She reaches up and grabs a handful of his golden hair. Her left leg curls onto the bed and her back arches.

Skillfully, so much so he even surprises himself, he manages to unbutton most of the large buttons on her white shirt with his right hand, using his left to hold himself up, before her hands snake in and finish the rest. However, instead of taking it off then and there, she goes to undo the buttons of his shirt as well, though fumbling in the sparse amount of light from the full moon and stars.

The blonde teen sits up on his knees to take it off himself. Alice watches for a second before sitting up and pulling her legs onto the bed, reaching around the teen to unlace her boots. One of them flies into the wall unexpectedly and creates a loud '_thump_' and they both flinch, hoping nobody comes to investigate the noise. Chuckling, Oz then proceeds to remove his boots as well, but instead drops them carefully next to the bed.

Hoping it to be more comfortable, the brown-haired chain moves to lay down again, but at the head of the bed where she_ gracefully_ takes off her shirt, throws it somewhere in the dark and flops onto the pile of pillows with her eyes closed and mouth pulled into a wide grin.

Despite his seemingly experienced behavior before, Oz blushes at the sight of her exposed flesh, and again fills with pride at the thought that not anyone else knows her like he does.

Like he will.

His face immediately heats up at the thought, but tries to shake it off by looking away before crawling over to her again. The chain leans up and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she kisses down from his ear to the corner of his mouth, like he had done. His hand trails from the bottom of her thigh up to her hip and they're both back at each other's lips again. Tantalizing moans escape them, and the near-dark provides an added factor to their excitement.

A hand snakes its way to Alice's breast, rolling and squeezing to elicit just the right sounds from her. With lips still locked, Alice's arms drop from his neck and her fingers move to trace down the sides of his body and wrap around his waist, moans escaping them all the way. When they pull apart, Alice looks down to the clock standing out harshly from the blonde's pale chest. She studies each notch in the twisted marking, transfixed and unknowingly pouting.

Oz chuckles at her expression at the seal and bends down, eagerly planting tender kisses around her face, while moving his hands around her body and memorizing each reactive touch. They chuckle and stop for a moment as Oz takes her hand and places it laying next to her face. He traces down from the tip of each finger with his own. She glances away from her hand to his face and he looks back to her. His fingers interlace themselves with hers as he bends down for another passionate kiss.

Alice, not one to be controlled, wraps her arm around his waist, while she pulls him down into her, immediately dominating. Her heart flutters when he begins to call her name in that needy, begging tone of his. Back arching, she grinds her lower body against his own. She calls his name in a voice Oz wants to hear more of.

"O-Oz!"

One of his hands cleverly snakes its way from her knee, trailing up her thigh, and he hooks one of his fingers on the waist of her skirt. Uncertain if Alice will let him continue, he looks back to her and she nods. He sees neither nervousness nor fear in her.

Oz tugs the fabric down for both her skirt and her underwear, all the while she has her arms wrapped around his chest, pulling herself up and pressing her bare chest and his. After throwing them haphazardly across her room, the teen turns back and enthusiastically pulls her in for a kiss. Again on the edge of losing their senses, they somehow manage to remove the rest of his clothing. The welled-up heat and desire start to fully consume them and limbs and movements speed up to a blur.

He carefully positions himself over her, with her legs spread gorgeously around him. Without any needless hesitation, he lowers himself down, and the full length of their bodies grind against each other unblocked. He feels her wetness on his erection, but doesn't enter her yet.

Alice wraps her arms under his arms and pulls herself up the short distance between them. Oz nibbles and sucks on the sensitive skin of her neck.

"A-ah, Oz!"

The words just slip from her mouth, along with other loud, longing moans of pleasure. Her fingernails dig into his shoulders, not too deep, but he finds that the small amount pain excites him.

Arching into each other, their lower bodies rock heatedly against one another before Oz steadies himself at her opening.

"Are you sure?" Oz pants, one last time looking to her. She is a flustered, intensely aroused mess, but somehow manages to open her eyes and nod. Otherwise, she says nothing else. With that, he finally plunges into her for the first time.

Every last bit of control they have on themselves is lost and they both helplessly fall to their own virgin instincts. Toes curling, Alice arches her hips and brings him deeper into her. He pulls halfway out before thrusting into her again and again. Slowly, they build a rhythm, reacting to each other, which is simultaneous, at times, and not, at others.

Surprisingly and unsurprisingly, Oz notices - at some point in the midst of fervently calling out her name again - that the two of them are very, _very_ vocal. Alice definitely more so than him. But he figures that anyone who would hear them would know not to interrupt them. And, quite frankly, he doesn't care - at least right then. The pleasure then reigns in over his senses again and his hands, as well as hers, wildly moving about. Touching and grabbing and exploring the other and themselves as their dance quickens.

Both can feel their climax building within them and their desperate moans speed up to match their bodies. The delicious friction brings them closer and closer to the edge.

"S-say my name, Alice," Oz chokes out, panting feverishly in her ear as his fingers tangle themselves in her hair. And she does - practically shouting his name, blinded by the waves of ecstasy. Each time pulls her closer to her end - and his, too.

Finally, she is the first to come as she wraps her legs around his waist tightly. Moments later, he finishes inside her with a loud groan. Their bodies violently shake from orgasm and after a few last thrusts he practically collapses on her. For a while, they just stay there with sweat coating their bodies and chests heaving.

Oz lets a smile cover his face and he pushes himself up the few inches to peck her on the lips, before rolling off her and onto his back to catch his breath. The room is silent, save for their gasps of air and the ruffling of bed sheets as they both lay spread out, allowing the air to cool them.

"Oz?"

"Yeah, Alice?"

"That was…" she swallows, her breathing filling up the space between her words. "Can we do it again?"

"…Hold on. Just let me catch my breath."

I feel like there wasn't enough flustered!Oz. *facedesk*

Another thing, it seems - at least to me - like my wording doesn't…vary enough, you know?

Any who, it's done! Over 3,000 words too!

Reviews? Constructive criticism? Pretty, pretty please?


End file.
